


【丞宇】逆行亲吻

by Silvani



Series: 丞宇-逆行亲吻 [1]
Category: allby, 丞宇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvani/pseuds/Silvani
Summary: 范丞丞x白宇又名范丞丞称呼白宇的4种不同方式。（其实我就是想让cc叫by宝贝……）架空平行世界，请勿代入真人！！！自割腿肉激情产出，没抓虫，其实没写完，各位手下留情……i





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

 

一开始，小丞就决定，只会叫白宇“白宇”。这个从他5岁的时候突然出现在他家的人，在范丞丞眼里根本不是什么“大哥”“长辈”，他就是白宇，他并不尊敬他，也不敬畏他。

爸爸今年再婚了，白宇在8月的时候和阿姨一起从西安搬进了他们家，恰巧他转学的学校离他们家只有3公里的路程。小丞还记得第一次看见白宇，那时白宇刚中考完，瘦得不要不要的一条，抓着肩上电脑包推着个20寸行李箱就拎包入住了，行李比隔壁邻居小芳的食量还少。他面无表情，甚至几乎是杀气腾腾地经过小丞的房间门，看也没有看好奇的小丞一眼，还一脚踩烂了他放在门口忘记拿回房间的塑料小恐龙。白宇抬起脚的时候眼里似乎闪过一点内疚的神色，并飞快地把目光转到屋里在盯着他看的5岁小孩脸上。他在原地停了一秒，结果还是弯下腰捡起了尾巴断裂的小恐龙玩具，几乎是粗鲁地塞进了小丞的怀里，嘟囔了一句“对不起”就转身进了自己的房间，脸上还是没有任何表情。

当时，小丞就觉得这个人不会是他的哥哥。

当然白宇本来就不是。

小丞的想象里，他的哥哥应该对他很好，很温柔，会照顾他，就像他姐，和他妈妈一样。

他失去了妈妈，换来了白宇。小丞觉得，即使是对5岁的自己来说，这买卖也是太不值当了。

所以他只会叫他做“白宇”。父母在矫正了他数次“别这么叫你哥，太没礼貌了”无果之后也放弃了，由着小丞白宇白宇地追着他叫。白宇也不介意，除了第一天晚上之外，白宇似乎是一个脾气很好的人，几乎不介意什么事情，当然也不介意一个5岁的男孩叫他全名。

有时候无聊在笔记本上练写字，小丞会写白宇的名字。白宇，白宇，小丞有时想，这名字还怪好听的，他很喜欢，笔画也少。

 

 

（二）

 

小丞10岁的时候，开始喜欢叫白宇“老白”。不知道是从别处听来或者学来的叫法让他觉得新鲜，又或者是他厌倦了叫白宇全名，白宇却全无被冒犯感觉的样子。

“老白——老白——”小丞下课一到家，大嗓门在玄关就开始回荡在复式公寓，差点把桌上玻璃杯都要震碎。

白宇踢着他那万年不变的黑色拖鞋，顶着头乱发跑下楼梯，明显被头戴式耳机夹得太紧的耳朵红红的，眼镜还有点歪，黑色眼镜绳随着他的动作在微微摆动。他看到小丞的时候有点惊讶，然后放慢了脚步慢条斯理地走到小丞面前，大力弹了一下他额头，“臭小子，又这么叫我，我还以为是十三来了。”

小丞不悦地嘟起嘴，抬手摸摸自己的额头。

毕十三是白宇的老同学，老朋友，长得又高又帅，皮肤很白，喜欢来他们家玩。每次来总会搂着白宇的脖子，一边老白老白的叫着一边双双消失在白宇在二楼的房门后。小丞知道他们在里面打游戏，看电影，笑声在楼下都能听得见。偶尔毕十三也会来家里等白宇一起出发打球溜冰，他喜欢按几下门铃，然后在门外大叫“老白——”然后没过几秒白宇就会快步下楼和他一起出门。

和毕十三一起玩真的有这么开心吗？小丞怀疑。

现在他已经长大了，小丞觉得5年前的自己实在是太幼稚了，竟然以第一印象去评价一个人。现在的他觉得白宇挺好的，甚至可以说是比挺好还更好一些。比起15岁的瘦得只剩骨头的白宇，20岁的老白长了一点点肌肉，皮肤白皙了很多，加上有修剪过造型的自然卷，整个人有种脱胎换骨的感觉。他好像在大学很活跃，平时社团，运动和学习使他忙碌得如同社会人，大家好像都很喜欢老白，从毕十三，到他的那些小丞叫不出名字的学弟，老白从来不缺朋友。虽然白宇大学还是考了本地，也并没有住校，但小丞能见到他的时间比之前还是少了很多。今天好不容易老白在家，小丞一下课就马上飞奔去学校小卖部买了老白最喜欢的菜夹馍——之前老白去他学校接送他，因为等的时候太饿就买了门口的菜夹馍，结果竟然喜欢上了，每次去接送小丞，他都会买上两个菜夹馍，一个给自己，一个给小丞。

小丞今天只买了一个，因为说来羞耻：他家里管教很严，零花钱都是每周清算的，他好不容易才存下来一点钱，却依旧囊中羞涩，只买得起一个菜夹馍而已。

 

见他很久不说话，白宇用询问的眼光看着他，似乎想问他到底想干嘛。看着老白的眼睛，小丞突然觉得自己的脸烫得快要烧着。他从兜里掏出那香喷喷的菜夹馍，一些酱料还滴到了地上，“给，给你买了你爱吃的。”

白宇愣了一下，然后就笑开了。他一把接住菜夹馍，另一只手用力把小丞搂到怀中，揉了揉他梳得清清爽爽的头发，“小丞真好！”小丞还没从他老白灿烂的笑容里回过神来，就被他拉着进了房间。

“来来来，咱俩掰着吃，你看我玩游戏不？”白宇把一半菜夹馍掰了递给他，自顾自地吃起来，也不顾小丞楞在原地。

当天毕十三最后也没有出现，小丞和白宇在房间里打了一下午游戏。小丞和他的老白分着喝大瓶汽水，肚子和心都填得满满的。

 

 

（三）

 

14岁的范丞丞做春梦了。

其实他并不记得他做的是什么梦，可是那种感觉他记得很清楚。就像是，打翻在桌上的蜜糖牛奶，又香又甜，伸手一摸，黏黏糊糊的，香味直往他鼻子里钻，挠得他心痒痒，裤裆湿湿。

不过他觉得，梦里应该有白宇在。醒来之后，他躺在床上闭着眼睛，脑袋放空，眼前白宇的脸却突然无比清晰。

白宇现在是一名小编剧，他已经搬出去住了，但其实离家也并不是很远，据他所说，一个人住有助于他培养灵感。大概是吧，范丞丞想，家里总是会有干扰的，更何况他爸和他继母一天到晚都在吵架，分贝堪比飞机起飞。

 

白宇偶尔会回家住一两晚，和范丞丞聊聊天。范丞丞之前偷偷闻过白宇刚洗完的衬衫，大家都是用一样的洗衣液，玫瑰味儿的，他继母挑的。可不知为何，白宇的衣服总是有一种特别的香气，让他格外喜欢和着迷。如果硬是要形容，范丞丞觉得是奶香味。确切地说，是下午四点，雨后阳光晒在小碟蜜糖牛奶上的味道。淡淡的不突出，却怎么都闻不够。

 

现在范丞丞是学乖了，他不再坚持不叫白宇“哥”，虽然在他心中，白宇对他来说没有一天是“哥”——在需要白宇帮忙的时候，在他开心的时候，甚至是他想白宇开心的时候，范丞丞会压低声音，慢慢地叫白宇一声“哥”，白宇就会抬起头专注地看他，眼里惊喜的光芒范丞丞百看不腻。

 

范丞丞暗自下定了决心。想好了就要做，他换了一身衣服，去了白宇家敲他的门，门还没打开，就冲着里面叫了一声，“哥”。格子衬衫，大裤衩的白宇映入眼前，下巴光滑，不知道为什么他把他的半永久胡茬给剃了，看起来简直年轻了10岁。

进了房间，范丞丞来来回回走了几圈，才憋出几个字，“哥，我，我早上好像来那个了，不，我好像那个了。那，那个就，就睡觉的时候的……”他舌头打结，边心里骂自己怂货边躲闪着白宇的眼神，出门前下定的决心似乎在阳光底下融化得一干二净，把第一次梦遗说成像小女生来大姨妈。

白宇似乎笑了笑，接下来范丞丞的头发被轻轻摸了摸，“傻小子，哥懂你。没事，哥在的。”范丞丞抬头看着白宇的脸，现在他已经快和他哥一样高，白宇脸上的痣都被他看得清清楚楚，包括他唇上的那颗。

白宇朝他眨了眨眼，说，“你想问什么，你白宇哥都给你解答！”

“哥”他又说，气息好似有意又好似无意地吐在白宇脸上。他不知道自己在干什么，他也不知道为什么第一次梦遗他就要跑来白宇家跟他说，更加不知道为什么他已经默认了白宇就是自己春梦的对象。

而他又闻到了，那股淡淡的奶香味儿，让他着迷，让他在梦里痴狂的味道。梦里的那旖旎的幻影在逐渐实体化，变成了戴着黑框眼镜，笑弯了眼的白宇。他眼前的人，也是他梦里的人，在噼里啪啦地说着什么，一边说一边挥舞着他那细胳膊，似乎对他弟弟终于“长大成人”很兴奋。

范丞丞有点无奈地盯着眼前的白宇看，心里同时既松了口气，又有点奇妙的忧伤。他庆幸白宇没有像其他装模作样的家长一样追问他在学校有没有喜欢的妹子，因为他答不上来。他也有点忧伤，白宇根本就不懂他。

“哥”，他又喊了一句。白宇停下来看着他，浅色的眼珠子即使隔着眼镜片都十分清澈，瞳孔微微有点放大。

“哥，我觉得，我，我喜欢男生。”

 

 

（四）

 

虽然范丞丞在梦遗的第一天就跟白宇出柜了，但他觉得其实生活并没有太大的改变。

他告诉白宇他喜欢男生，有好几个原因。第一个，当然是因为白宇是他最亲密的朋友，玩伴和亲人，是他最重要的人。第二个，是因为他知道白宇和他一样，也喜欢男生。

他有一段时间怀疑过毕十三是白宇的男朋友。姓毕的现在虽然已经不在本地工作，但以前和白宇可谓形影不离，曾经让范丞丞非常羡慕嫉妒恨。可经过他多次的侦查，偷听，跟踪之后，他得出了结论：他俩只不过是好兄弟而已。关系还比不上他和白宇的“好兄弟”，啧。

白宇的男朋友（或者说前任），是另有其人。

范丞丞只知道他叫陈临，好像是姓陈，不过他也不确定，也不想了解。他是在白宇有一天晚上喝醉了倒在玄关——可能是喝醉了，他报给司机的地址还是自己家的地址——的时候，看到他手机里的微信界面的名字而得知的。范丞丞叹了口气，弯下腰来毫不费力地把白宇抱到白宇自己的房间，把手机从烂醉如泥的人手里抽出来看了一眼。手机没来得及上锁，范丞丞瞥了一眼聊天记录，最下面只有短短一行字，是陈临约白宇出去市内某酒吧见面。又抵不住好奇，他点开了那人的头像，是一张侧脸照，看得出来英气逼人，又帅又成熟。

陈临叫白宇宝贝儿。宝贝儿，你别哭。宝贝儿，对不起。

他放下手机，就着月光端详醉鬼的脸，泪痕一条条的几乎布满了下半脸，看起来可怜兮兮的。他忍不住又叹了口气。这人啊，唉——

范丞丞低下头，几乎是虔诚地轻轻在白宇额头印了一个吻。“宝贝儿。”

什么时候，我也可以有叫你宝贝儿的资格呢。范丞丞想。

 

范丞丞知道，自己在第一天就告诉白宇性向的最后一个也是最重要的原因是，他喜欢白宇。从很早很早以前，就喜欢他。可能是从他搬进来的第二个星期，偷偷地给小丞买了新的小恐龙的时候，他就开始喜欢白宇。也可能是，在他一次次的陪他玩，陪他吃菜夹馍，陪他笑陪他闹的时候，他眼里就只有他，再也容不下别人。

白宇的脸红扑扑的，紧闭的眼角也红扑扑的，摸上去热得烫手。范丞丞帮他掖好被角，心里又偷偷地给自己赢了一次叫白宇“宝贝儿”的权利。

凭什么陈临能叫我不能叫？他想，我至少比他好。他不能是其他任何人的宝贝儿，只能是我的宝贝儿。

 

范丞丞现在16岁了，意气风发，个子又高，在学校大受欢迎，是风头人物。他的宝贝儿，他的白宇现在也小有名气，累积的经验容许他可以在家办公，安心写剧本。爸爸和继母离婚了，家里又恢复了清净，可白宇也没有搬回家住。范丞丞现在一下课就会到白宇家串门，每隔几天还会在他家留宿。

他不止一次向白宇提起过他想和白宇一起住，不想再住家里，每次白宇都会以“等你成年再说”来搪塞他。范丞丞很生气，他虽然没成年，可他也不是小孩了，难道他还不可以掌握自己的生活吗？再说，如果他能和白宇一起住，至少他可以照顾白宇——这个人一忙起来就忘记吃饭的性格他可太了解了。

这种情绪在他一次上门碰到陈临和白宇在一起的时候彻底爆发了。这天他用白宇给他的钥匙打开门，就看见陈临在拉着白宇的袖子神情严肃，白宇眼睛红红的，嘴唇紧绷，像是努力让自己不哭出来。两人看到范丞丞都愣了一下，陈临默默捡起自己的外套，转身就走，白宇则转过身用背对着他们，不让范丞丞看到自己狼狈的表情。

直到陈临离开，范丞丞才回过神来，情绪像是火山一样瞬间烧熔了他的理智。他问白宇，他想干嘛？你又想干嘛？白宇，你别天真了，你不再是他的宝贝儿了，在他为了应付家人甩掉你去和女人结婚的时候，你就不再是了。他别想回头，你也别再当傻瓜了。

白宇用通红的眼睛瞪着他，嘴角微微颤抖，手臂扬起来像是想打他——但范丞丞很轻易地把他的手拦下来抓住了，他把白宇的身子往自己怀里一带，狠狠地亲上他觊觎了好久的唇。

分开的时候，白宇的眼睛湿漉漉得过分，脸上红得想要滴血，双手抓住他的袖子像要推开他又想要抓紧他不让他走。范丞丞擦了擦被咬破的嘴唇，轻轻地笑了。

“我没有想和他在一起。”白宇突然说。他看着范丞丞，神情严肃。他的额发掉下来一簇，遮住他半只眼睛，在范丞丞眼里有点楚楚可怜的感觉。

“别当其他人的宝贝了，行吗？”范丞丞说，觉得自己嘴角的疼抵不上他心疼的万分之一。

范丞丞没有一百次，也有八十次畅想过自己表白时候的样子，但他从来没预料到，竟然会是现在这种情况。既不邪魅狂狷，也不风流倜傥，更没有大抛秋波让白宇自愿倒在自己运动裤下。

他第一次觉得自己是如此的弱小。就像是level 1的史莱姆，在大魔王白宇的魔法下脆弱又可怜，一条小命一颗真心，全掌握在白宇的手里。

范丞丞深深吸了一口气，最后看了白宇一眼，他轻轻推开了白宇抓住他的手，转身离开了。

 

 


	2. （五）

（五）

 

在离开之后的30分钟，范丞丞在心里骂了自己200遍逃兵。

严格意义上，他并没有向白宇表白自己的心意，当时他做的只是对哭红双眼的白宇耍了脾气，强吻了他，然后夺门而出。离开的时候他甚至没能看清白宇的表情。

白宇根本不该被他迁怒，他什么都没有做错——不对，他就不应该让陈临去他家，不应该再给他一次伤害自己的机会。

但范丞丞又是以什么立场去干预和提出意见？再怎么说，他的身份也只不过是一个”弟弟”而已。

范丞丞在计程车上闭上眼睛，白宇挂着泪珠的睫毛，被亲得红肿的唇瓣清晰无比的出现在眼前。他揉了揉眼睛，心烦意乱。

 

 

在此之后，范丞丞没有那个脸也没有那个胆再去见白宇。他每天还是很想念白宇，无时无刻都想见他，但他一想到自己的怂蛋行为，就恨不得穿越回去揍自己一顿。或者更实际点，按头当时的自己和白宇，好好表白，好好亲个够。强吻之后跑路，算什么男人啊！

当然理论上说，他还有1年多才能算是真正的“男人”。

所以他只好埋头学习。他马上高三了，学习任务非常重，他目前的成绩不允许他想东想西，搞儿儿私情。要做真男人，要先搞事业。而在这个阶段，他的事业就是学习。

如果他不努力，考不上市内的那所心仪的大学，他未来四年很有可能要在别的城市度过他悲惨的，没有白宇在身边的大学生活。

光是想到这点可能，范丞丞每次都吓出冷汗，马上再加倍努力复习读书。不夸张地说，他现在连管都不撸了，每天睁开眼睛就是学习，闭上眼睛前还是想着考题。偶尔想到白宇有点精神激荡，也即刻背诵出师表和元素周期表，小弟弟偃旗息鼓，立马见效。

 

他停止去白宇家串门的头两个月，白宇回家的次数明显多了起来。他每次都不会停留很久，甚至基本不过夜，和范丞丞吃完一顿饭就会离开。之前的两人总是有聊不完的话题，这时少了范丞丞的互动和笑声，白宇单方面的关心显得有点单薄，甚至有点尴尬。范丞丞也不知道应该说些什么，他的想法总是很矛盾：他既想看见白宇，又害怕白宇旁敲侧击地说出拒绝他的话。所以他不敢听也不敢看。他怕他脆弱的心防在正视白宇眼睛的第一秒就宣告崩塌。

第三个月，白宇开始不出现了。范丞丞在松了口气之后，更努力地学习了。他决定，在高考完之后，他再找白宇，认真地好好表白一回。不管白宇的反应如何，他都认了。现在任何事情都没有高考重要。

那一天，他可以面对着白宇，认真地说一句，我喜欢你，白宇。

他现在要为这个未来，和更多更美好的日子而奋斗。

 

踏出考场，范丞丞觉得连空气都香甜了好多。他抬头看着午后的太阳，眼睛有点不适应。他终于考完了，在放下一块心头大石的同时，心里也有点空荡荡的。之前，他以高考来逃避他和白宇之间的问题，现在他已经没有任何借口不去面对了。范丞丞吞了吞口水，心情突然有点紧张。

 

“丞丞”

 

范丞丞回过头，他生命最大的甜蜜和痛苦就这样毫无征兆的出现在他的眼前，以最好看的姿态。白宇剪了头发，又刮了胡子，脸上光滑一片，没有戴眼镜，眼珠子亮晶晶的。他穿着一身合身的西装，显得腰细腿长，手里还捧着一大束花——是向日葵。

范丞丞脑袋里轰的一声巨响，好久没有见白宇的冲击和眼前正装打扮的人的冲击堆积起来，巨大的惊讶和狂喜让他一时间踹不过气来。他站在原地盯着白宇看了1分钟，直到白宇不好意思起来，揉了揉自己的后颈，伸手把向日葵递给范丞丞，“恭喜解放，毕业快乐”

范丞丞像机械人一样接过他的花，目光一直紧紧盯着白宇看。直到白宇的脸逐渐泛起红晕，他突然伸出空着的那只右手，用大得惊人的力气把白宇拽到怀里，急冲冲地亲上眼前的红唇。

他实在是太急了，双唇相碰像要把白宇整个吞下去，右手紧紧搂住白宇的细腰，直到两人之间没有任何缝隙，白宇的西装被他的手臂压得起了皱褶。

白宇被他的强吻吓到了，满脸通红想要推开范丞丞，然而被吻得全身都没有力气，只好双手在范丞丞背后捶打以求对方放开。

好不容易范丞丞断开亲吻，白宇的脸红得想要滴血，牙齿咬了咬下唇，眼睛却忍不住盯着范丞丞的嘴巴看，“……小崽子。”他最后只是小声地骂了一声，轻轻用手背擦了擦嘴唇。


End file.
